borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Prevent character corruption !!! MUST READ !!!
Ok i've seen a lot of people comming accros the FEARD corruption bug! *DUM DUM DUM!* This bug corrupts your character (meaning the character get's deleted or something else) this could mean that you lose your hard worked for WEAPONS and more!! (trust me it's not funny) Anywayz i haven't encounterd it yet (not planning to) but i kinda already made a backup plan that i'll be sharing with ya'll now. In order to prevent your character/s from being corrupted: Save ya game on to 2 different storage devices. Preferably a harddrive and a memory stick. Now use the memory stick as a backup and oversave often so that backup keeps up with your current weapon and play progress. In the mean time you aren't using your backup in any way make sure it's always disconnected from your Xbox 360 (i don't know if it matters but one can not be to carefull now can one?). I hope this helped and that you will never come across that stupid bug. Take care now y'hear? No signature found... 12:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- i recommend this as protocol for favourite characters and cool inventory in _all_ cases. be it corruption, mad moxxi yanking your stuff or lag loss in multiplayer. Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 18:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- That is indeed true No signature found... 12:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- add more to this and ill make it a sticky. 11:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- In Windows XP savegames can be found at: C:\Documents and Settings\YOURUSERNAME\My Documents\My Games\Borderlands\SaveData Vista/7 I have no clue where they'd be stored I make backups quite a bit and always before tweaking the savegame Normally I make a copy and rename the copy to Save0002.sav as it gives you a working duplicate but once in a while when I want to be sure I make another copy but tack .bak after the .sav(you could also do .0908 for something like todays date, Sept 8. Final result is something akin to .sav.bak or .sav.0908) This not only gives you an additional backup, but also one Borderlands won't touch should all your saves get fubar'd 10:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) On Windows 7 your save files are located in the Documents Library. My Games\Borderlands\SaveData. I too back up frequently, and always before messing with WillowTree. I may be paranoid but I don't trust WillowTree's automatic back up of the unedited file, so I save the file twice in nested folders and then only edit one of them. That way I've got both my original save file and WillowTree's .bak version, as well as the edited version. Outbackyak 14:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) For console users, WillowTree makes a back-up of your file when you save it after editing, which may be found in the same location where you saved your file. If you need to use the back-up, simply change the name from ".bak" to ".sav" to make it readable in WT. Note that you may need to rename it if your original is still there, or overwrite it. It's also amazing that the guy who started this thread originally had actually come forward with something of value to say. 19:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC)